visualboyadvancefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Jigo22
Greetings! I'm PanSola, a workerbee on Wikia Gaming stuff. I want to cheer you on for having started a new gaming wiki, and see if there is anything I can help a fellow Wikian with. I have been an admin on the GuildWiki for quite a while, and have hung around a number of different wikis. So if you need help with any thing, don't hesitate to ask! Some stuff of note: * Main Page design - It may be a good idea to make some of your main important content directly available and linked to from the Main Page. You can check out and borrow/modify a number of different layout designs from w:c:gamingstarter and various big wikis listed on the Gaming hub. * Your user page - Use the page to introduce yourself to other new visitors, so the wiki has a more personal feeling to it and luring visitors to stay and become involved. * Logo - For the quartz skins (default skin that most people sees) you can upload a 266 x 75 pixels image to . This will fill in the blank area at the top, to the left of the four links, with your image. Remember, new users and people who are not logged in will by default seee the quartz smoke skin instead of the monobook skin. * Another user called Kirkburn also has some valuable tips for newly starting wikis. You can check them out here. * There is a Wikia gaming IRC channel, #wikia-gaming, where you can hop on, ask for help from users of other gaming wikis, or offer your own experiences. You can access it from http://irc.wikia.com/gaming . Different people may be on sporadically, but I'm hoping to organize weekly chats at a fixed time so we can get the most number of people online at the same time to ask/answer questions, or just to hang out. If you happen to be technologically-adventurous, I can also help you with handy tools that can enrich the formatting and organization of the wiki such as templates, parser functions, and various . Again, if you have any question for anything at all, don't hesitate to ask me! -PanSola 15:44, 8 October 2007 (UTC) :Hey, just to follow up on the IRC chat mentioned above, it's going to take place this coming Sunday, October 14th. The time will be: :I'm hoping to have discussions on issues such as how the various gaming wiki communities may help each other out, such as exchanging experiences for community development, content organization, and attracting users. Hopefully I'll be able to get the admins and founders of some of the biggest gaming wikis (such as the WoWWiki) to come and offer their experience. -PanSola 09:03, 11 October 2007 (UTC) Heya, um, thanks for the sysop rights. I'll delete/ban vandalism if I run into any. However, my intention is more to help out in the ways of offering advices, answering questions, or other specific kind of things. I don't know much about VisualBoy Advance and unfortunately won't be able to contribute much to the subject. Anyways, while I'm here, just letting you know there's going to be another IRC chat this coming Sunday, one hour earlier than the above posted hours. Hope you can drop by! -PanSola 09:02, 18 October 2007 (UTC) :Well, looks like the vandal guy got bored and hasn't been back. Anyways, while I may not be able to contribute content-wise, I can still help coding up templates/infoboxes, or structuring categorization. I'll need to have a better sense of what kind of articles this wiki is gonna have though, in order to do those things. Hope to continue seeing you at future IRC chats! (see w:Template:Next gaming IRC chat for updated times of next IRC chats). -PanSola 20:32, 1 November 2007 (UTC) What would be the difference in usage between the stub template and the under construction template? Also, in terms of making the stub template "better", what do you find lacking right now? Do you not like the way it's worded, not like how it's just plain black-and-white text, or something else? -PanSola 21:40, 1 November 2007 (UTC) :I think "stub" just means it needs more stuff added to it, but the article itself may be long (you can think of it as "some sections" of the article are stubs, whereas other sections are good). I've edited the wording of Template:Stub, I feel the new wording sounds better and can also be used for the purpose of what you wanted for "under construction". As for formatting, I'm not art major, but if you have some ideas on how you want it to look like, I can code it for you. -PanSola 04:16, 8 November 2007 (UTC) ::I've added lines above and below the stub's text to highlight it. Still don't know if colors should be used (or what colors). Lemme know what you think! -PanSola 18:07, 12 November 2007 (UTC) Colors/border have been added to it. You can use hex to fine-tune the colors. -PanSola 19:20, 15 November 2007 (UTC)